This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Previously published data has indicated a decrease in grey matter in the frontal lobe of antisocial personality disordered subjects living in the community. Because the frontal lobe is implicated in this and schizotypal personality disorder and because the frontal lobe is a large structure with many distinct structural and functional processes, it is of scientific interest to parcel the frontal lobe into more specific structural components which are suspected to be specifically involved in these disorders. It is thought that the increases specificity obtained by measured in the LONI laboratory will increase the power of our results as well as provide the scientific community with more a detailed understanding of the exact brain mechanisms involved in these personality disorders.